


Tickly noodle

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: OKAY I HAVE THE PROMPT. sides r just hanging around right, poking at logan and roman cause those two r always attacking everyone bc theyre mean and virgil and patton deserve revenge, and deceit just HAPPENS to be there and ends up snooping on the not-so-normal conversation, and virgil catches sight of him. take a wild guess to what happens next.





	Tickly noodle

Deceit had been on the way to the kitchen to get something to eat, but the screech that definitely came from Roman made him pause for a moment, but he just sighed, deciding it was most likely just the sides being the usual annoying self. But what caused him to fully halt was the sound of Logan pretty much dying from laughter.

Deceit squinted as he slowly and silently moved closer to the staircase sending a suspicious look downstairs.

The scene that greeted him was the sight of Virgil having tackled Logan to the floor ticking the logical side into submission, at the same time as Patton and Roman was in a full on tickle war, no one of the two seeming to win over the other.

 

Deceit groaned internally and decided to ignore them as he walked down the stairs.

Logan was the one that caught sight of him first.

 “De- Deceit! HahaHA- _HELP_!” he managed to get out between the laughter.

 “Oh no, don’t drag me into whatever this is.” Deceit said as he turned sharply to move towards the kitchen, making his short cape swirl behind him at the turn.

He wanted nothing to do with that chaos.  
But Virgil seemed to have another idea.

With a screech, that made Thomas stumble, Virgil tackled Deceit to the ground. The hat clattering to the ground, Deceit gave away loud hissing noises, twisting and turning like snake in Virgil’s hold.

 “UNHAND ME YOU DAMNED RACCOON!” Deceit barked trying to kick at Virgil to make him let go.

Virgil snickered as he clung tighter to Deceit’s torso.

 “You may try all you like, but you’re not getting away from me.” Virgil said as he twiddled his fingers before digging them into Deciet’s sides.

 

Virgil felt how Deceit stiffened under him but no sound left the snake instantly like it had when Virgil and Patton decided to tickle Roman and Logan.

but a few moments later a muffled noise left the snake and then his fighting to get free grew in intensity. only it made his shirt push up and leave his belly and sides uncovered. and revealing the scatters of scales the coated his pale skin. a devilish grin grew on Virgil’s lips.

The moment Virgil’s fingers danced over Deceit’s skin, a loud, almost exploding squeal of laughter escaped from the side. Deceit laughed and chuckled a lot normally, but this was his loud squealing laughter, let loose, unhindered.

The sound of Deceit laughing made PAtton and Roman halt their fight and made Logan who had been catching his breath look up to find how Virgil had an octopus like hold on a twisting and turning Deceit who was crying from laughter.

It was a while later that Virgil untangled himself from Deceit who remained on the floor wheezing for breath, stray giggles and snorts leaving him at times.

 “You are cruel…” Deceit managed to get out as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, scratching at the places where he had been tickled to get the ghost thickles away. He sent a look to the other sides who was giving him a look he instantly recognized and with it he shoot to his feet, grabbing his hat along the way.

 

 “Oh no. NO! You are not dragging me into the boogie man called friendship!” and with that he stormed into the kitchen getting what he wanted before sinking down in the kitchen to avoid the sides in the living room.


End file.
